Reject Bavlenka
Info After discussing with mother about the rules of social circle, Magda goes out to attend the ball. Objective Wander about and trigger the story that Nyx invites Alan: 0/1 Prompt Attend Banquet and beat Nyx in the beauty contest. Reward EXP +430 600 Sword & Glory x1 Diamond +50 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Alan titled "Dazzling Future" that reads: :Magda, this is Alan writing to you. Have you arrived home? I just patrolled back from the street. I don't know if the weather is getting colder. The number of activities of Sulla seem to have decreased. Recently, the city is stormless. We are going to take a long distance from tomorrow and expand the scope of patrol. Uh... are you wondering why would I write this letter since we just met at the ball? Actually... I don't understand why either, but I want to write to you, even if nothing happens. But as long as I know that you are safe at home and quietly reading my letter by the fire, I will feel full of... motivation! Recently, some people in the city always feel that the good days are over, but I don't think so. Our future, and the future of Finsel, will shine in any case! I firmly believe that! Transcript: Story Chat 1 Magda: Mother, yesterday at the ball I heard Lord Balfey say...... (Tell Mother about the verbal battle between Gonzalo and Balfey) Eliza: According to the situation, the Jorcastles and Olineauxes are planning to not move first, waiting for their chance. Magda: Mm, and Duchess Jorcastle seems to have given Lord Gonzalo and Miss Lynna some task. Eliza: How to let the Jorcastles remain the centre of attention when they both chose to wait and see without causing unnecessary doubts' is really a type of wisdom. Both of them have been busy recently. Magda: Since the Jorcastle children have received this sort of instructions from the Duchess, then logically Duke Zoe should ask Balfey to do the same thing, right? But he seems to be... Eliza: Silly child, what can the Duke do? There are some things he can't change, despite his position. Magda: Can't change? Well, the Olineaux family seems to...... Eliza: The Olineaux family has surprised him enough, if someone else was in his position, they might not have his mentality. Magda: If so, Duke Olineaux must be stronger than the stories say. Eliza: You're already skilled in the secrets of rumors, right? Magda: Uhn, people only hear what they want to believe. This is the soil from which rumors spring forth. Eliza: They are also the Ellenstein' stepping stones for our return to the senate, on a certain level, we should be thankful for people's attitudes towards rumors. Magda: ............ And we should be thankful to the Patron, he precisely captured the desperate needs of the noble society, giving us a chance to rise, even though the staring point he gave was for his own needs...... Eliza: This is one of the secrets of how the social circle maintains its order and continues to operate. Magda: (Is it only the social circle? Seems like the entirely of Finsel is also......) Eliza: Alright, we should stop here. I remember you have a Bavlenka ball later? Story Chat 2 Nyx: Magda, let me tell you, later I have something to attend to.... Magda: Oh? What is it? Nyx: If I tell you now then there won't be any mystery later... Can you do me a favor? Magda: I don't understand, what do you want me to help you with? Nyx: People say that decent clothing can work wonders at the right moment, I want Magda to help me check, is that alright? Magda: Of course. Nyx: Then, this should be okay, right? : Story Root 2 : Magda: Nyx, you look radiant today. : Nyx: Ah? Really? But I... ... : Harson: Miss, most of the guests are here. : Nyx: Magda, I need to go...... Sister isn't here, Father has been busy, so they want me to greet the guests. : Magda: ......Letting you greet the guests? Wait, Nyx-- : Harson: Lady Ellenstein, please stop, you lost to Miss Nyx just now. : Magda: (I feel like Nyx is trying to tell me something, next time I need to pay more attention to what I wear.) : Ends Story Root 1 Nyx: Sure enough, I'm almost there... But to me, being able to stand with Magda like this, with part of the crowd's eyes on me, and not being as scared as I used to be, is improvement right? Magda: Yup, whatever Nyx wants to do, I believe you'll succeed. Nyx: Hehe~ I hope it happens like you said. Ah, I need to go-- otherwise in a while Harson will come to drag me away, see you later, Magda! Magda: Alright. (Who knows what Nyx wants to do? Maybe I should go find her later?) Story Chat 3 Nyx: Mr Alan, there seem to be a lot of rumors about you lately? Of course, it's hard to tell the truth from things like rumors, but what they said seemed important...... Alan: Miss Nyx, please just say it. What rumors? Nyx: They said you led the Guardsmen fight against the Golden Merc Corps and won? Alan: Well, it was actually just me and Miss Shatina... Nyx: So you really fought with her? Alan: Yea, we just fought for a bit, I didn't think Miss Shatina was as strong as people claim-- I don't mean I thought she wasn't strong before, even though everyone said demons had outstanding combat power, but not many have actually fought them, even I only realized after my fight with her...... Nyx: Stop-- Mr Alan, this is unimportant. Alan: Ah? Unimportant? Nyx: I, I mean this has nothing to do with what we're going to talk about, so if you pull us farther from the topic it'll take a lot of effort for me to steer it back! Alan: Oh... Oh! I don't speak with noble ladies that often, I'm sorry about the trouble I caused you, my apologies..... Nyx: That's right! Ah... wait, let me see what I needed to ask just now. Weird? Where did my notes go... Alan: You actually brought notes with you? That's a good idea! Nyx: Of course~ if I don't know how to answer a question or forget what I have to say at the last moment, then it'll be troubling! There isn't anything wrong with making preparations in advance, like-- like-- how you need a draft before you start writing! Alan: Ah? You can write too? Nyx: Cough-- I watch, watch other people write.... Alan: Does this mean you've read a lot of books? That's amazing...... Nyx: You aren't that bad either, the youngest captain of the City Guard, everyone says you-- Magda: ... (I feel like I'm watching two social rookies doing a lame performance.) Leslie: Miss Nyx, please allow me to remind you, don't forget about the matter at hand. Nyx: Oh, oh, oh! I found it! Let me see what I have to say next... Mr Alan, I heard that because of you and Miss Shatina's fight, the houses on the same street as the Guards' suffered heavy damage? Alan: This...... The City Guard will be responsible for the damaged buildings' repair and costs! Nyx: As of last week the City Guard has officially disbanded, the City Assembly no longer pays you your wages, will your Guardsmen be able to should the high cost of compensation? Alan: Uh, to tell you the truth, recently the Guardsmen's safe-- Nyx: And you are raising a pet pig; its food expenses can't be a small expenditure. Alan: Pet pig? Ah...... yes, you're right. But you don't need to worry, recently we received a large dona-- Nyx: In short, currently you can't even afford a single meal, right? Alan: Not being able to afford food... no, no, no, you're exaggerating-- Nyx: Exaggerating? But that's what the book said...... Am I wrong? Then let me reword my point-- For the Guardsmen not having to live on the streets after compensation, for your members and pet pig's food expenses-- why not join the Bavlenkas? Magda: (Inviting Alan to join the Bavlenkas? This was what Nyx has to do?) (The Grand Duke can't kill Alan, so he wants to find another way to settle Alan and the Guardsmen?) Alan: Uh...... Nyx: Mr Alan, your facial expression looks a little weird! Is it because you haven't been eating recently and you're suffering from malnutrition? Oh dear, I should get Harson to call a doctor for you. Speaking of which, do you want the members of the Guard to come down for a health check-up-- Alan: There's no need. Nyx: Eh? Do you not want to have a health check up? That's okay, after you join the Bavlenkas this sort of opportunity should come again anyways-- Alan: You don't seem to understand me-- the Guardsmen will not join the Bavlenkas. Nyx: ......Why not? Aren't you on your beam ends? Alan: If you're referring to our food expenses, the truth is, recently the Guard has received a huge anonymous donation. Nyx: That... that's great.... At least you won't go hungry...... Alan: As for the accommodation problem, as of now Acting Speaker Linglan has no intention to take it back. Nyx: Oh...... So you were actually trying to tell me the truth just now, but I kept rudely interrupting what you wanted to say...... I kept talking to myself. Please excuse me! Leslie: Miss Nyx! Where are you going? Alan: ... Leslie: Hey! Kid! Do you know what you're saying?! Join the Bavlenkas! This is an opportunity people could grovel at the foot of the Sky Goddess for a lifetime and can still never get! Alan: The City Guard won't join the Bavlenkas, no matter how many more times you ask me! This will be my reply. Leslie: Kid, know what's good for you! If you and that bunch of idiots don't join the Bavlenkas, then wait for the Grand Duke to crush you! Alan: Then, come at us with all your might! Leslie: Even though the host forbade me from fighting at a ball, you've rejected the Grand Duke's good intentions, and made Miss Nyx cry...... Magda: (Leslie's angry! I have to find a way to stop the situation from getting worse.) : Drag Alan away: : Magda: Mr Alan, you promised me a dance last time, don't miss it! Mr Leslie, you're here too? Greetings. : Leslie: ... : Magda: Oh! This tune is best for dancing, Mr Alan...... I've already taken the initiative, you won't make me ask you for the invitation, right? : Alan: Huh? Dancing...... with Magda? I-- : Magda: That's it, then, I accept your invitation. : Magda: Then...... Mr Leslie, you won't mind fulfilling a noble lady's wish to dance to this happy tune, right? : Leslie: ......No. : Magda: That's great, Mr Alan, let's go over there, there's more space, otherwise I might step on your feet-- : Alan: Uhn...... : Magda: Haha...... relax, I've already improved at dancing, I definitely won't be like last time----- : Alan: ......Oof! : Magda: ...... Even though the fact that I just stepped on your foot is bad news, the good news is that Mr Leslie isn't looking at us anymore. Phew...... Alan, we're safe for now. : Alan: Magda, I'm sorry, if I hadn't made Leslie angry just now...... : Magda: We're partners, you don't need to apologise to me. : Alan: But no matter what, I'm a man and these sort of things should be solved by the men. : Magda: Oh! Apologies, I'll consider this next time...... : Alan: No, no, no, Magda please don't misunderstand, I mean-- if this happens again, don't take the risk, alright? : Magda: ............ : Alan: I'm not saying you did the wrong thing, I... I just hope you can stay in a safe place where nothing bad can happen...... : Alan: I don't know if you understand...... Anyways, let us handle stuff like fighting! : Magda: (I think this is the first time that someone wants me to not do anything, and just stay safe......) I understand, Alan, thank you! : Alan: I should be thanking you. : Magda: Then, can you excuse me for a little bit? Just now a noble lady ran away while crying, I'm worried about her...... : Alan: Oh! It's fine, Magda, you should go! Please help me apologise to her, it's not her fault that the Guardsmen won't join the Bavlenkas. : Change topic: : Magda: Mr Alan, you're here? : Alan: Huh? Magda, are you looking for me? : Magda: Don't you know? You're the hottest topic in Finsel lately, I heard that the Jorcastles, Olineauxs and Sakans have been trying to recruit you into their troops, but you rejected them all. : Alan: ...... : Magda: So since everyone's seen you and Mr Leslie talking, they're all guessing if the Bavlenkas want to throw you an olive branch, too... : Alan: Uh...... : Magda: Are they actually right? : Alan: Yes, I've already told Mr Leslie, even if the Saint has been struck by lightning, the Guardsmen will not join the Bavlenkas. : Magda: Woah, such a firm answer. : Leslie: ............ : Magda: It looks like I've interrupted Mr Leslie's conversation with you, my apologies, I'll----- But before that, for me to bring back a bit of information to the crowd, please tell me-- Mr Alan, you've rejected all for families' invitations, are you comparing whose price is higher? : Alan: How could it be! : Magda: Oh? Looks like those people guessed wrong...... : Leslie: What joke are you making, if you're not comparing which family's offer price is higher, then are you planning to lead this hastily-cropped team of Guardsmen alone----- : Alan: I swear by the medal on my shoulders that the Guardsmen will not join any noble troops! : Leslie: ......Humph, so you do have some backbone. Then we'll see just how much you can do with that backbone of yours. Lady Ellenstein, my greetings, see you later. : Alan: He's...... just going to leave like that? : Magda: Because you gave him the answer that he wanted. : Alan: The answer that he wants, isn't it for me to agree to join the Bavlenkas : Magda: After you firmly refused them, the answer they wanted was for your promise-- if you won't be of use to them, then you can't be of use to their opponents, either. : Alan: ......So that's the case. Sorry, Magda, I made you waste energy on this again. : Magda: Partners don't need to apologise to each other. : Alan: Partners......? : Magda: Huh? What did you say just now? : Alan: That... Magda, I originally wished to become stronger, because only by becoming stronger could I protect the people I wanted to protect. But now I don't think like that anymore-- I want to become stronger, not only to protect the ones I want to protect, but also to make sure that the people who help me don't get into danger because of me. I...... I think I've become greedy. Story Chat 4 Nyx: ......Magda just said, this wasn't my fault? Magda: Yes, before this, Mr Alan had already turned down the invitation of the Jorcastle, Olineaux and Sakan families. Nyx: Even the Sakans... I heard that he is close to Viscount Sakan, though. Magda: Yea, it seems that his will is very firm, and he won't join any noble family's army, not even the Sakans, whom he are very close to. So Nyx, don't blame yourself, this isn't your fault. You've done everything you can for this, even prepared notes, right...... Nyx: Ah! How does Magda know----- Magda: Cough! Your clothes pocket has a strip of paper...... It seems to have the two words 'City Guard' written in red on it...... Nyx: Don't talk about it, how shameful! Why is that when I was chatting with Mr Alan about notes I didn't feel anything at all, but when Magda says it I feel so embarrassed!? Magda, forget about this, okay? I'll treat you to the newest product from the Bunny Pie Shop! Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 8